Wait For Tomorrow
by momojinxie
Summary: A romantic tale of Date Masamune, the Big Boss of Oshu and Lady Megohime. Masamune finds himself engaged to the beautiful and spirited Megohime. Even though, marriage was the farthest thought from his mind he couldn't help but fall for her. MasamunexMegohime Based off of Masamune's actual wife Megohime.
1. Chapter 1

Woot! Happy 20th story~ Hello my lovelies, long time no story. I've recently been smitten with the amazing Date Masamune and I couldn't resist writing a story about him. As for my usual readers I will have a SuperMartian, KougamiAkane, and MikotoAnna fic up within the month.

This is based on Masamune's actual wife Megohime the description of her is based off of Samurai Warriors design. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**For The Likes of You**

For the first time in a while, it was a time of peace. The One eyed dragon and his men decided to celebrate in Mutsu, being that they rarely travel so north. Masamune smirked as he made his way through the village. His helmet in one hand, and takoyaki in the other. "Mmmm, man Kojuro this is the best takoyaki I've ever had." The one eyed dragon laughed as he ate the delicious skewered octopus dumpling snack.

"Lord Date, I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself, but even you mustn't allow these are times of peace to spoil you" he laughed walking beside him.

"Aw don't be a wet blanket Kojuro. Just enjoy yourself. Heh, you might wanna try being like flower boy. He's got the right idea" he gestured toward Keiji, who was participating in a parade. Due to his constant traveling it was only a matter of time before they crossed paths again. "I'm gonna grab more takoyaki" As he made his way toward the vendor's stand he felt a young boy run by him. He didn't really give it a second thought, being that the streets were crowded because of the festivities.

A rather large man pushed past Masamune to get to the boy. "Hold it there ya bastard!" the man grabbed the kid by the arm, yanking him up "You dare steal food from me? Do you know that's like stealing from Lord Keiro himself. You should be taught a lesson" he slammed the boy on the ground and drew his sword. "Maybe you should lose a finger, or maybe a hand." the boy couldn't have been any older than eight years old. He cried, dropping the rice ball and cradling his his arm.

"Leave him alone!" a woman with dark brown hair walked passed the One eyed dragon. Masamune glanced at her before turning his attention back to the takoyaki vendor and buying more food.

"Shut up wench, do you have any idea who you are talking to? I'm a samurai for Lord Keiro Kitagami. My name is Katsunosuke Iwa-"

"It doesn't matter who you are!" she looked down at the kid and handed him a new rice ball."You ok?" she knealed down and helped him up. The boy nodded and sniffled as she examined his arm. "Nothing seems to be broken." she gave him a kind smile, and playfully ruffled his hair. "Don't steal from anyone that you're not willing to fight" he nodded. "Go on home" she watched the boy run into the crowd.

Masamune raised an eyebrow, he smirked to himself before biting his takoyaki. _Heh, this girl's got spirit._

"Oh I get it, you're gonna pay me back" The samurai stepped closer to her, he lowered his sword as a lecherous smile graced his face. "Gimmie a kiss and we'll call it even"

"A kiss? Is that all you want?" She looked down briefly and began to draw a small blade; Allowing Katsunosuke to move in closer. In a blink of an eye, she stepped in closer and disarmed him of his sword. Her blade pressed against the flesh of his neck."Men like you have no right to serve under a lord., you taint the honorable name of a samurai. Using your power to bully others and yet you handle your blade with such whim. You bring shame to the flag you fight under. You are not even worth the kill." her eyes narrowed. "Haven't you brought enough shame to Lord Keiro? Get out of here!" she lowered her blade as the man slowly backed away and ran from her.

"You'll have to answer to Lord Keiro. Mark my word!" he shouted, running into the crowd.

She sighed and shook her head. "Empty threats"

The One eyed dragon blinked in disbelief. _She disarmed him with a tanto blade? I almost missed it __myself, it was so fast. She's so small and yet she fought with such strength. Though her little speech reminded me of Yukimura._

She slipped her tanto blade back into it's lavender lacquered sheath and looked over her shoulder. Her gaze met with Masamune's a small smile formed on her lips, before she placed her blade into her obi and walked away. She was very beautiful, her lips a soft plump pink, her eyes a bright brown. She had two flowers intertwined painted on the back of her green yukata; her dark brown hair was loosely pinned up into a bun.

He lost her in the crowd before Kojuro came up beside him. "Boss Masamune what was taking you so long? What was that commotion about?"

He hadn't noticed how long he'd stared at her, but he couldn't shake her image from his mind."Oh Kojuro, there was a woman...spunky little thing, took on one of Keiro's men."

"A woman?" The Dragon's right eye crossed his arms. "One of lord Keiro's men huh? That's unfortunate."

"What are you talking about Kojuro?"

"Let's just say Keiro's men are all but honorable, and won't think twice about cutting down a woman because she embarrassed them."

"I think she'll be alright. You should have seen it Kojuro. She moved so fast, if you blinked you would have missed the whole thing."

"You seemed pretty infatuated with this woman." Kojuro smiled at seeing Masamune show the slightest bit of interest in someone.

"Ha, don't be ridiculous. Now let's go find that ramen place, that vagabond raved about." the two samurai made there way deeper into the village. The festivities continued for the night, dancing singing, food, and performances. Soon enough the sun had gone down and it was well into the night.

"Lord Date, perhaps we should make our way back to Oshu." Kojuro suggested.

"Aw hell, I guess we stayed later than expected. Oshu's an entire day's travel, so we can begin the journey and camp out."

"I'll gather the men" Kojuro bowed, as he turned around three of his men came running to him. "What's going on? What happened?"

"Big Boss! Master Katakura!" they panted heavily. "Y-Yoshinao, he was taken, w-we were out numbered."

"Taken? By who!?" yelled Kojuro.

"Lord Keiro's men. They were trying to take a woman, who showed great kindness to us. Yoshinao tried to protect her, but they took him too."

"They took one of my men? Alright that bastard Keiro has my attention. Whose up for a rescue mission?" Masamune placed his helmet on and smirked.

"Boss Masamune, are you planning on storming Keiro's castle to rescue that woman and Yoshinao? We'll be severely outnumbered." The dragon's right eye questioned.

"Heh, I know, but even you think we're getting kinda lazy in these times of peace." Masamune smirked at him. "Besides, I need a challenge, and look we can even claim Keiro's castle. Two birds one stone." Kojuro gathered the men and their horses and they rode to Lord Keiro's castle, Date's flags held high. "Are you guys ready?! Let's go kick some ass!" Storming into the courtyard of the castle Masamune spotted Yoshinao tied to a post. "Kojuro, free them. I'm going after Keiro" he drew one of his swords and ran into the castle, leaving his horse.

As he made it to the main room of the castle he spotted Lord Keiro. The room had been set on fire, and he held a blade to the young woman's neck. "You can't kill me without killing her" he pressed the blade against her skin further.

"Heh, lucky for you I barley know the girl" The one eyed dragon smirked. _Though, it wouldn't be much of a rescue mission if I ended up killing her in the process._

"I'll burn it to the ground!" Keiro laughed manically "I'll burn it all before giving anything to you"

The woman struggled to get out of his grasp. She knew that Masamune couldn't get a clean shot with her so close to him. _If I do nothing I die...If I do something I...might die...but...I have to try. _She made eye contact with Masamune before grabbing the tea pot beside her on, and throwing it into Keiro's face, spilling the hot tea on him. As he grabbed his face and yelled out in agony she fell to the ground. Taking the opportunity Masamune moved through the flame and in one swift move cut down Keiro. She looked up at Masamune. _The way he moves...six swords...the eye patch over his right eye...Is it really him?...Date Masamune...the One eyed Dragon...Big Boss of Oshu."_

He grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up."Let's go!" he tossed her on the back of his horse. Masamune rode out of the castle and looked back at the burning building. He sighed. "What a waste" Claiming the castle didn't mean much if it burned to the ground."You alright Yoshinao?" he looked down at his troops.

"Yes, Big boss. Sorry for causing all this trouble" he bowed begging for forgiveness.

The woman sighed. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this Yoshinao...and taking up your time One eyed Dragon of Oshu." she looked down at him and his men. "Please, spend the night in my families castle. You can have a good nights meal, bathe, and a place to sleep. It's the least I can do for being such a nuisance."

"Sir, it may be a good idea to take her up on her offer." Kojuro suggested.

"Alright, alright. We'll go" Masamune crossed his arms over his chest. She smiled and gave them directions to Miharu Castle. After a short journey they made there way into the courtyard. There was a middle aged man standing in the courtyard. His arms crossed over his chest, a few of his men by his side. His eyes softened seeing his daughter on the back of one of the horses.

"I see that my daughter has done nothing but cause more trouble for people."

She hopped off of the One eyed Dragon's horse and walked toward him. "Father...these men saved me...I offered them lodging and food. Please allow them to stay here."

He nodded and gently caressed her hair. "I am Tamura Kiyoaki." He smiled gestured the men toward the stable for their horses. "The Big Boss of Oshu saved my only daughter's life. I am forever indebted to you." he bowed. "Please make yourselves at home." In any other circumstance he would have denied strangers lodging, but the fact that his daughter asked and it was Date Masamune that he approved it. Lord Date's name was known far and wide for not only being a great commander, but a benevolent leader to his people and troops.

The castle servants cooked meals for the troops and the men of Oshu settled in their rooms for the night. Masamune changed into his blue hakama and white gi after his bath. "Ah that felt good." he stretched out on the futon.

"Yes, it was kind of Tamura to offer his home and an alliance with the Date."

There were two figures standing outside of the screen door. "Lord Date." it was a soft and sweet voice.

"Come in" Masamune called out and sat up on the futon. It was the woman from earlier. She changed into a pink yukata and her dark brown hair was down in a braid, that went passed her lower back.

"I brought you and Master Katakura some sake, it's the finest in all of Mutsu." She smiled brightly making her way inside, she was followed by her father. They both took there seats on the ground as she poured them each a cup.

Masamune smirked as she filled his cup. "Thanks, what's your name anyway?" It had bothered him for most of the day not knowing her name, but there had never been a proper opportunity to ask.

She blushed softly "Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me." she bowed. "I am Tamura Megohime of Mutsu."

"You wield one hell of a blade kid." he sipped the sake and laughed.

"Thank you Lord Date. I learned from my grandfather, he was a great samurai, the greatest in all of Mutsu." she smiled brightly. "When he was alive, they said that he took out half a troop with one strike." She looked up at with bright wide eyes.

"Ha, well that explains a lot. He taught you well. You should have seen her Kojuro, she was fearless." he took another sip of his sake. "Can you imagine the damage she could have done with a real sword?"

"Lord Date, your words are too kind. If only he knew how to handle his sword, then I would have been in trouble. He held his blade so carelessly and one handed." she looked over at his swords. "A samurai must fight with pride. There weapon isn't just a mere piece of metal, it's an extension of themselves. All of their might, will, and heart concentrated in one blade...or in your case six blades" she giggled "If a swordsmen do not hold it with pride...then they might as well retreat because their opponent will not be as forgiving."

_Man...her speeches rival Yukimura's, she doesn't even wield an actual samurai sword. She has the fire of a warrior._ "Heh, I'll drink to that. Forgiveness is not something that'll be found on my battlefield" he took another sip of his sake.

"Megohime is my only daughter" her father interjected suddenly "Although she is brave...she is foolish, and I worry that one day it'll get her killed." her father's voice was laced in sadness. "So Please I beg of you, Lord Date Masamune, Big Boss of Oshu, take my daughter's hand in marriage!" Tamura yelled out and bowed, his head against the floor.

"F-father!" Megohime almost dropped the sake and stare in disbelief. Never had she seen her father bow in such a matter. He was a very proud man, usually he would hold his head up high.

"Wh-what?" Masamune coughed and blinked. "Raise your head sir. I'm sorry but I don't-"

"Lord Date please! Please take my daughter! She's my most precious treasure..."

Megohime's eyes swelled with tears. "Father..." she whispered.

Kojuro stood up "Masamune a word in private."

The one eyed dragon nodded. "Please excuse us for a moment" he followed Kojuro into the hall. "Man, can you believe that? Marriage." he laughed.

"Masamune...I think you should consider it...Having a wife will not only solidify your alliance with Mutsu, but it will bring about having an heir to lead the Date family when you retire."

"Kojuro, I'm not interested in having a wife or a child right now. Besides, she isn't my type."

"She's a beautiful woman, brave, strong, and daring. The type of woman that will stand by your side in battle. Admit it Masamune...you haven't been able to shake her from your mind...at least consider it."

"I don't know Kojuro...marriage...it's just-"

"Father please...why are you doing this? Why are you trying to get rid of me...?" Megohime's voice echoed. Masamune raised an eyebrow hearing the argument just passed the rice paper screen door.

"Megohime...You will surely be killed if you remained here. The other generals have grown impatient with your antics...I can no longer take care of you...Lord Date can protect you. He's young, strong, and one of the most feared generals of the east...I fear what will come of you if you stay in Mutsu...it's only a matter of time before another tyrant general comes and forces you to be his wife...At least with Lord Date I know you will be safe...and that is all that I wish for..." he placed his hands on her shoulders. "So for once in your life do as your told...be a good wife..."

"Father...I never meant to bring any shame to our family...All I've wanted was to make you and grandfather proud..." she sobbed.

Masamune looked over at Kojuro and sighed. Without another word to him he slid open the door. "I'll marry her." The words escaped his mouth before he had a moment to reconsider. A part of him pitied her father. He was right. _If today is just like a regular day for her, next time she might not be as lucky..._

Kojuro smiled and followed bowed. "We shall bring Lady Megohime to Oshu with us in the morning. Arrangements for their marriage can be made later."

Megohime stood up, wiped her tears and looked into Masaumne's grey eyes. "Lord Date Masamune. I will be your betrothed. I will stand by your side and serve the Date clan as best I can." She bowed. "I will make my family proud." She looked up to Kojuro "Master Katakura, Lord Masamune. I shall see you in the morning." she bowed once again. "Have a good night." she closed the door behind her and looked up at the moon as tears streamed down her cheeks. She returned to her bedroom and packed only the essentials, not wanting to be a burden on Masamune and his men. _I suppose there are worst choices in husbands...Lord Date seems to hold himself with honor...and he is quite handsome...and not too much older than me..._ She winced at the thought of being forced to marry an overlord old enough to be her grandfather. _I should hold my head high, make my family proud..._

As morning came Megohime packed a small bag and said her goodbyes to the servants, and her father. She sat on top of Masamune's horse. "Lord Masamune may I ask you a question?"

Masamune slipped his helmet on as he climbed onto his horse. "What is it?"

"Why do you have handle bars and chrome piping on your horse?" she giggled.

"Why the hell not?" he laughed "Let's ride boys! Ya!" he took off on his horse. Megohime, wrapped her arms around his waist as the horse began to pick up speed.

"Lady Megohime, we should reach Oshu in a days travel." Kojuro called out to her. "If you need to rest and stretch your legs, please do not hesitate to ask."

"I'll be fine Master Katakura" she smiled. "This is actually kind of fun" _I've never left Mutsu before...the forest is so beautiful..it's so vast. _There was an entire world out there for her to see. A part of her was scared, but more than anything she was excited to embark on the new chapter of her life."Lord Masamune, how fast can we go?"

He smirked "Hah! Hold on tight" his horse took off faster into the woods.

After a night's travel they finally arrived in Oshu early morning. As usual Lord Date was welcomed with the smiles of the people that served under him.

"Welcome back Lord Date!" a few of the women called out.

"Master Katakura you look well!" a elderly man called out.

"Big Boss is home!" some children cheered.

Megohime giggled. "Your people sure look happy to see you"

"Naturally" he smirked as he rode his horse into his palace. Although, the estate was large it was humble. It was obvious that men lived there; it lacked a feminine touch, a warm welcome, and beauty. Getting off his horse ,he helped Megohime to the ground.

"So this is where you live?" she asked looking around the estate.

"Yeah, I know it's no castle princess, but it's home."

She looked up at him. "Lord Masamune...since I will soon be your wife...do you mind if I decorate a bit?"

"What the...You're here, not even five minutes and you want to go changing stuff." he sighed and crossed his arms "Do whatever you want."

Kojuro smiled as he took the horses to the stable. Never had he seen a couple better matched. Although they hadn't known each other long he had a feeling that this would work out.

She smiled "Thank you, my lord" she made her way inside the house, slipping off her slippers by the door. "Where do I sleep?"

Masamune slipped off his helmet following behind her. "Huh? Oh just ah...pick a room. We have a bunch of vacant rooms in this hall."

"How many people live here?"

"In the main house just Kojuro and I, but some of the troops live on the property in the other house."

She nodded "Ok, then I guess I'll just take one of the spare rooms and-"

"Boss Masamune, Lady Megohime isn't it customary for a wife to lay with her husband" Kojuro smirked.

"Kojuro!" Masamune yelled, a dark blush against his cheek. _What the hell is he trying to pull?_

"Master Katakura!" Megohime looked down shyly, hiding her blush. "T-technically I'm only Lord Masamune's betrothed, I-it may not be appropriate for us to-"

"What are you two afraid of?" Kojuro laughed as he readied the tea.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" the two yelled in unison defensively.

"Then I shall drop off Lady Megohime's bag in your room."

Megohime blushed heavily and shook her head. "Master Katakura I can carry my own bag. Just point me toward his room." _I'm not afraid of sleeping with Lord Masamune! How dare he make such an assumption! _

Masamune sighed "It's down the hall, last door on your right." She nodded and bowed before taking his leave. "Geez Kojuro, whatcha trying to do to me? I'm marrying her isn't that enough."

He chuckled as he sipped a cup of tea "Boss Masamune, you do know what being a husband entails right?"

"Shut up Kojuro." he huffed and stormed out of the kitchen, embarrassed.

Megohime walked to the bedroom. It was a rather large room, but it lacked any form of décor other than a sword on the wall. It barley looked lived in, but that was to be expected since Masamune and his men were constantly leaving Oshu to take more land. There was a small tea table, a lantern and a single futon. Setting down her bag against a wall, she walked over to one of the doors. Sliding it open there was a bare garden and a fountain. _This will be a good spot for my garden._ She walked outside and kneeled beside some of the dead flowers, and began to dig a few small holes with her fingers. She reached inside her obi and pulled out a small lavender pouch.

Masamune leaned on the door way behind her, watching her carefully with his arms crossed over his chest. "Good luck getting something to grow here." He'd lived in that estate for as long as he could remember, but never had he seen life there.

She looked over her shoulder and giggled. "Lord Masamune, you mustn't underestimate the power of will." she gestured for him to come over.

Shrugging, he rolled his eyes and joined her. "Huh? What will? There just plants." She placed his hand in her own and poured the contents of the bag into his palm. "What are these?"

"Watermelon seeds" she chimed and gently made him pour the seeds into the holes. Using his hand, she guided him to cover the holes with dirt. She stepped away leaving him dumbfounded as she grabbed a small pitcher of water from the fountain. Slowly she poured the water on top of the newly planted watermelon seeds. "You see Lord Masamune...these little seeds have so much determination...they're gonna grow from the seeds and sprout into huge fruit...and even though the ground is pushing against them, and they have to go through so much...eventually they will find the light...plants always grow upward..." She looked up to the shining sun and reached her hand out. "They grow toward the sun...getting to the sun is it's motivation...It's something to fight for" she laughed and leaned her head on her knees and looked over at him as she giggled. "At least, I think it's nicer to think that way."

His eyes soften as he watched her. _She looks so at ease...how the hell can someone be so happy talking about a damn fruit?_ When her eyes met with him he was caught off guard. They were so big, so full of hope. Instinctually, he leaned in and tilted her chin up. Her mouth parted as she let out a small gasp before his lips met with hers. It was a sweet and gentle kiss; one that said that he was willing to give their marriage a chance. After a brief moment of hesitation she responded to his kiss, her hand found it's way to his chest as she relaxed. Slowly he broke the kiss, her cheeks were blushing a bright pink as she looked up at him. He smirked and chuckled "I guess it is nice to think that way." he stood up and brushed the dirt off of his hands. "I'm gonna go practice..." he walked away before she could get another word out. He licked his lips, making his way back toward the house. He couldn't explain it, but he both loved and hated being around her. There was something about her energy and sincerity that made him calm, but at the same time there was something about her eyes that made him feel uneasy. It was if she could see right through him. Past all of his barriers. She made him feel to exposed.

Masamune spent the rest of his day practicing his swordsmen ship. Kojuro tended to the rice fields as usual. Megohime found herself in the village shopping for ingredients for dinner. Being that there was no one else in the main house she figured that either Kojuro or Masamune cooked. _They'll probably be tired after working...maybe I should make them something special. _As she shopped for the groceries, her mind kept wandering back to the kiss that they shared. _He kissed me...but why...I guess he doesn't have to explain himself...is it possible that he actually harbors feelings for me...?_ She grazed her lips with her finger tips, they were still warm from the kiss. Word spread quick about her engagement to the One eyed Dragon of Oshu, luckily for her she was able to get her ingredients rather cheaply.

After working in the rice fields Kojuro made his way into the kitchen. Usually he'd begin cooking after he finished working, but much to his delight he smelled something appetizing brewing. Megohime continued to chop the veggies and add them to the boiling bowl. She had to keep herself busy around the house, anything to stop her from thinking of that kiss.

"Lady Megohime that smells delicious." Kojuro bowed.

"Better than delicious." The one eyed dragon of Oshu followed behind him and set his swords down. "Ya know this whole marriage thing might work out" Masamune took his seat on the floor mat.

"Welcome home Lord Masamune, Master Katakura, it's almost done." she continued to stir the ingredients. She kept her eyes on the hot pot and tried to stay focus on it. After a few moments she placed the boiling hot pot in front of them. "Ta'da homemade sukiyaki! Eat up" she clapped happily.

Masamune dug in and smiled "Man! This is delicious!"

She leaned her head on her hand "From the looks of it, you would think that you guys never eat." she giggled softly. "You have to keep up your strength if you're gonna be marching into battle everyday"

"Sukiyaki isn't exactly an easy dish for us to make" Kojuro smiled and sipped his sake.

"Yeah, normally we'd just eat okayo or rice balls. Heh, if you don't watch it you'll spoil me." he smiled at her before continuing to scarf down his dinner.

"There are worst things..." she whispered to herself. She wasn't sure if he'd heard her but there eyes met once again. She blushed softly and began to eat her own bowl. _Maybe living here won't be that bad..._After dinner Megohime took a hot bath then made her way to their room. She changed into a soft pink robe and wore her hair down to dry. She slid open the door and felt her cheeks heat up. There were candles lit around the room and the side door was open giving a few of the beautiful large moon.

Masamune was dressed in a loose blue robe, the top of his chest partially exposed. She was still in shock at how different he looked out of uniform. There was almost a weight of responsibility lifted when he took off his helmet. He looked younger, carefree, and even happier. A sincere happiness and not the cocky mask of arrogance that he wore in battle.

There were two futons on the ground side by side. The One eyed dragon looked up at her as she opened the door. "Hey..." he nervously ran his hand through his dark brown hair. "It's not what it looks like...damn Kojuro set up the room" _Dammit, first I kiss her and then she sees the room like this._ He sighed. "I'll move the futons apart." As he moved down to separate them he felt her soft hand on top of his.

"It's ok...I mean we'll have to sleep together eventually..." She sat down on the futon and blushed looking away. "What type of wife would I be if I couldn't tolerate sleeping by my lord husband?" She crawled underneath the blanket of the futon and rolled on her side."Good night Lord Masamune" she said with a smile on her face.

He nodded "Goodnight." he blew out the candles around the room and closed the door from the garden. He laid down beside her and couldn't help but watch her sleep. _That woman..._

To Be Continued...

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed it. I'll have the next chapter up soon, so please review. This probably won't run longer than 5 or 6 chapters, I look forward to sharing the rest of my story with you. As for the"Teen" rating it's for later chapters for when things get a bit more steamy.

**Sukiyaki**- is a Japanese hot pot

**Okayo**- is a rice porridge, it's cheap and easy to cook.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for supporting my story. Please continue to read and review it

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Through Hell or High Water**

The past few days Kojuro observed the couple. He wasn't quite sure if they understood that they were bonding, but it didn't feel forced. Every morning Masamune would wake up early to practice with his sword, but he was sure to be quiet so that Megohime could get a few more hours of sleep. When she finally woke she'd greet him with a bright smile and cook breakfast. Then Masamune would accompany her into town for grocery shopping, and then he'd help her around estate. Kojuro noticed how his lord would watch Megohime when she wasn't looking, how he gazed at her. He was truly happy that Masamune finally found something to care for.

Megohime yawned as she opened the side door to the garden. She stood on the porch and looked out at him. _He's already dressed, he must have been up for a while._ She straightened out her soft green yukata; it was decorated in a beautiful flower pattern. Her hair, cascaded down her shoulder in a loose braid. It's been a few days since she's moved to Oshu. Slowly, but surely it was starting to feel more like home. She planted a few flowers and plants with the help of Masamune's retainers. The once barren garden was filled with an assortment of colorful flowers. She smiled seeing the one eyed dragon training with Kojuro. "Good morning my Lord Masamune, morning Master Katakura." she called out to them and waved.

"Morning beautiful" Masamune smirked and winked at her. Slowly he slid his sword back into it's sheath.

"B-Beautiful?" She blushed heavily and covered her cheeks with her hands.

"When did you two get so close?" Kojuro chuckled as he slid his sword back into it's sheath.

Megohime giggled walking out toward them. "Oh relax Master Katakura. "We're just getting acquainted." she stood beside Masamune "Besides, after that stunt you pulled on my first night here. I figured you'd be proud."

Kojuro nervously scratched his cheek. "I-I have no idea what you are talking about Lady Megohime." he cleared his throat. "I have to uh...ready the horses..." he bowed before taking his leave.

Her eyes softened as she looked at Masamune. "You're leaving again?...but you just got back." she hugged her arm sadly. She'd been living in Oshu for just over a week, in that time she loved every moment of when Masamune was home. The laughs that they shared, and how much they were comfortable with each other. However, in that time Masamune would leave almost every other day.

"Yeah...well we gotta head toward Kai today. I gotta settle a score with an old friend." a smile graced his lips. She assumed it was to battle the Tiger cub of Kai, that he spoke of so fondly.

As happy as she was for him to do battle with his greatest rival, she didn't like the idea of him leaving. The more often he left, the more it became apparent that he may not return home. If he were to die before their marriage, she would be given back to her father in Mutsu, but she didn't want to. She liked Oshu, and she liked the idea of being with Masamune for the remainder of her life. She frowned "So I'll be alone?" her words were a mere whisper. There were other servants that occasionally came to the house, but for the most part she was there by herself, because Masamune brought all of his men into battle.

"Well it's hard to say where's the safest place for you. But I'm pretty sure you're safer if you're not in the middle of a battlefield." he shrugged as he placed his helmet on "So just stay here and relax. Plant more flowers or something." He made his way toward the horses. "Oh and if you can make dinner for Kojuro and I, that'd be awesome. We should be back around midnight tonight"

She watched as he left. "I'll miss you...be careful..." she looked down.

Hearing her saddened voice he stopped in his tracks. He looked over his shoulder and instantly walked back to her. He couldn't ignore it, not her sweet voice. As he reached her he cupped her cheek softly and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be home as soon as you know it." For some reason it was instinctual. He didn't have to second guess himself at all. All he wanted to do was comfort her, and never be the cause of that sad look in her eyes again.

She looked up to him with her big brown eyes. "Ok..." she whispered. "Don't you dare die on me."

He smirked gazing down at her. "Heh me? You gotta be kidding. I'm not done kicking ass yet."

Kojuro watched the couple from the entrance of the estate. They grew closer as the days past. He wasn't sure if it was actually love that motivated them or the fact that they realized, that there were worst outcomes of picking a future partner.

Masamune walked toward Kojuro and hopped on his horse, ready to lead his men into battle once again. "Alright boys! To Kai! Get your guns on!" he yelled out, and his men cheered following him out of the estate.

Megohime found herself in the garden of the estate rearranging the flowers. It was a rather warm day, so she wore a short yellow yukata. _Hmmmm... I should go shopping soon, what should I make them...some shabu shabu...?oh or takoyaki? I guess they'll be starving after a battle. _She snapped "Ha! I'll just make both" She made her way into the town and gathered some fresh vegetables, noodles and meat. She realized that whenever the men were gone how empty the village felt. There was nothing but women, children, and the elderly. Every strong, able body man joined Masamune in the battlefield. Everyone in the village held Masamune and Katakura in such high regard. _He really is a benevolent leader...in his own strange way. _She giggled to herself. Benevolent was not a word that most people would use to describe such a man. _He's always talking about the Date way..._ She smiled _The way of the Date was to care for your family...his men...from his retainers to his right eye they all held an importance to him. No man gets left behind... _After shopping she returned home, walking into the estate she hummed a happy tune. She noticed a shadowy figure in the compound and gasped. Instantly she drew her tanto blade. "Who are you!?"

The ninja blinked and stared at her. "I-I'm sorry" he looked around and held his hands up to show his friendly intentions. "Is this the right house?" _Man I'm losing my touch.._. He scratched his head before turning his attention back to her. "I am Sarutobi Sasuke, I come bringing a message from Lord Takeda of Kai...Uh, is Lord Date Masamune here?" He had been to the One eyed dragon's home before, but this time it was different. The garden was covered in life, and there was a woman there.

She tilted her head "Lord Takeda of Kai? No Lord Masamune left a while ago to battle against Lord Takeda"

"Dammit, I have to warn him" He scratched the back of his head. "I thought sure sure he wouldn't have left yet."

"Warn him of what? Masamune is my fiance, what's happening?"

"Woah! Masamune betrothed?! Man who would have thought." he laughed softly, until he remembered his mission. "Heh, sorry that was rude of me. Oh yes the message. I have scouter ninja's that said that there is an army, three times the size of Lord Date's waiting about half way to the battle field. It looks to be an ambush. Lord Takeda is bringing his men, but taking an alternate route to avoid further ambush. It'll take longer to reach Masamune if he needs assistance."

Her eyes widened in fear. "Then hurry ninja." Sasuke nodded before disappearing, a small wind of leaves remained. _What if he doesn't get there in time...They might need my help...I can't just stand by and do nothing! _She ran inside the house and set down her groceries. _What do I do...? _She looked toward the beautiful blades that decorated the walls. Taking one down, she slid it out of the sheath. It was recently sharpened and shined. _I'll have to borrow this._ She slid it back into it's sheath and made her way toward the stable, on her way their she passed the meditation room. Masamune rarely used it, but she noticed the armor in the middle of it. She hurried inside and looked at it. "Please forgive me." she bowed at the armor and took the chest, and helmet pieces. "I will return it as soon as I can" she bowed again to the armor. She slipped the helmet and chest pieces on; then tied the sword on to her back. _Let's see...Kai is South of Oshu..._

Going to the stable she climbed on top of a horse. "Ya!" she clicked her teeth and led the horse outside of the village. _I have to find him..._ It took a bit longer than she thought, to find The eyed dragon and his men, being that she didn't know the Oshu area that well. She continued on a straight path, heading South toward Kai, until she was intercepted by a battlefield. "No...I'm too late" Masamune and his men were deep in battle and hopelessly outnumbered. She saw many of his men slain, the One eyed dragon's banners littered the ground. She unsheathed her sword and hurried into battle on her horse.

As Kojuro sliced through a man he turned over and noticed Megohime charging into battle. "Lady Megohime!" he yelled out and turned toward her. He attempted to make his way toward her, but was interrupted by being surrounded by men.

She stabbed a man charging toward her, but she was so inexperienced in actually holding or wielding a sword; the katana that she grabbed weighed a lot more than any other blade she held. After a few kills she was knocked off of her horse and fell to the ground; Luckily the armor broke her fall. _Damn!_ "Agh!" she grabbed her arm and scrambled to her blade. A man approached her, an evil look in his eye. There was no remorse, no honor, only a cold darkness. As she grabbed the handle of her sword the man stepped on her wrist halting it from movement. "Ah!" her eyes filled with tears from the pain.

He laughed and kicked her side hard, forcing her away from her blade. She cried out in pain and clenched her ribs. He drew his weapon and licked the blade "A battlefield is no place for a woman" he chuckled. "This shall be your grave you wench."

For the first time she feared for her life, there was no hope, no chance of survival. _No! Dammit fight back! Give everything I have..._ She reached in her obi with her left hand and grabbed her tanto blade.

Unsheathing it she stabbed him through the foot. He let out a groan, but it only seemed to anger him more. He kicked her again hard against her ribs. "Now you die!"

She shut her eyes. Bracing for impact she gasped feeling the warm splatters of blood. _Is this my blood...? _she slowly opened her eyes and saw three blades going through the man before her. As the One eyed dragon removed his claws the man fell to the ground beside her. "M-Masamune..." she whispered his name as if a prayer had been answered.

Helping her up he gave off a frustrated sigh. "Are you out of your mind!? What the hell are you doing here?"

She gazed at him in disbelief. Her body shook from the adrenalin. "Masamune!" she hugged him tight. The gesture caught him off guard, but he wrapped his arm around her; only to pull her away. "I-I just wanted to help..."

He wanted to hug her, he wanted to embrace her, and let her know that everything was going to be ok. However, now was not the time. He needed her to leave, she was a weak point that anyone could exploit. "Some help. The last thing I need is someone else that needs to be rescued." his voice was cold. He looked over his shoulder and assessed the battlefield. His men were holding on strong, fighting well, but they were still outnumbered. Even though he killed their general, they continued to fight on. He knew he couldn't leave her, but he didn't want to bring her into battle. Fortunately for him the Takeda men charged into battle, surrounding the battlefield.

Lord Takeda led them, Yukimura took out quite a few men with his flaming spears. "Lord Masamune! Are you ok!?" he turned to him as he jumped off of his horse. He looked at the woman at his side. "Miss, it's dangerous to be here. You should leave before any further harm comes to you."

"I'm alright Kid." Masamune assessed her, making sure that she was ok, she had taken quite a beating. She needed to get home for medical attention."And she was just leaving."

The odds were in his favor. Kojuro rode over toward them "Lady Megohime are you ok?"

She nodded "I'm sorry, I'm fine." she held her head low, to ashamed to look either of them in the eye.

"Kojuro take her back to Oshu, don't let her out of your sight." Masamune hopped back on his horse. "I'll be fine here, Yukimura and I will finish up this battle and then we'll head back to Oshu."

The idea of leaving his master in battle didn't sit well with him. "Lord Masamune I'm not-"

"Kojuro, I'm more vulnerable when she's here." He turned his back to them. "I can handle the rest."

"Very Well." Kojuro nodded and helped Megohime on his horse. She didn't resist, she could tell how mad he was. He could barely look into her eyes. She cradled her wrist to her chest and looked down. The ride back to Oshu was quiet, she'd seen Kojuro scold Masamune on many occasions so she wouldn't be surprised if he scolded her as well. After arriving at the estate he bandaged her wrist and ribs, and hung up the sword. "What would possese you to go into battle? Not only did you endanger your own life, you endangered Lord Masamune's as well. On top of it all, you took his family heirlooms into battle. You're lucky you didn't break anything!"

She flinched as he yelled at her as he bandaged her ribs. "I would have repaid him..." she mumbled.

"What? I don't mean the heirlooms. I meant you're lucky you didn't break any bones"He looked up at her and sighed. "You shouldn't be so reckless...There are people that care about your safety." He stood up and gathered the armor. "I'd hate for Lord Masamune to be planning for a funeral instead of a wedding."

She watched him leave the room as she fixed her yukata. _I didn't mean to worry them..._. After dinner she retired to her room, and sat on the porch by the garden. She heard the familiar sounds of the horses returning, although it sounded like twice as many horses than before. _Man I really messed up...I was trying to help but I ended up needing to be rescued again... S_he hugged her knees.

Masamune opened the door to their room and watched her staring out to the moon just outside their room, her back turned to him. He changed out of his uniform into his usual blue and white hakama and gi, and he set his helmet down beside his swords. "Megohime" he called out her name.

She stood and turned toward him. "Lord Masamune, I'm so sorry...the ninja came here to warn you...but you had already left...I just thought that if he couldn't get the message to you not only would you be outnumbered but you'd be in the middle of an ambush...I thought I'd be more useful to you in battle to he-" she gasped as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She winced softly from the bruise on her side.

His face buried into her soft hair "I know you meant well...but it was just too dangerous for you out there...you almost got killed...what if I couldn't get to you in time...?" Holding her so close he realized just how frail and helpless she was. How easily she could be broken and how quickly she could be taken from them...from him. Pulling back he gazed into her big brown eyes. "The men I face in battle aren't common thugs, and half assed samurai. These guys are in a totally different league and you going into battle swinging a sword around is more dangerous than be unarmed." He then realized why he was scolding her. He was sincerely angry that she could have been killed, it wasn't that she did something reckless it was that she could have been killed and it would have been his fault for not being able to protect her. The whole reason she was with him was so that he could protect her. He promised her father, that she'd be safe.

Her eyes glazed over as she looked up at him. _No matter where I go, I continue to be a burden on people. I continue to hurt and make people worry. _His hand moved down her arm and looked down at her bandaged wrist. He held it against his cheek. "Lord Masamune..." she whispered.

All his life he was the one taking risk, doing something so stupidly dangerous to help someone or to help himself. He never knew the kind of panic he instilled on people, especially Kojuro until he met her. It was terrifying to see her doing something so reckless. "Promise me you won't ever do something like that again."

She raised an eyebrow and slowly pulled her hand away. "Masamune...I'm not going to sit around and do nothing." _I am not going to turn my back on people that need me!_

"Did today mean anything to you? You could have been killed!"

"But I wasn't! I'm fine!"

"Because I saved you!" he glared at her.

She sighed. "Thank you for saving me but...I will get stronger...next time it won't be like that." her eyes filled with fire.

"Damn straight it won't be like that. You're not going to be in the battlefield next time." he pulled her against his chest. "I won't lose you" he whispered before he could gather his thoughts.

She stiffened and looked up at him. "Masamune..."

Seeing her look up at him, the fire in her eyes. She was determined to prove herself. He knew this argument wasn't over. He leaned down and captured her lips. This kiss was different from their first. The first kiss was sweet, a soft stolen peck. This kiss was urgent, rough, and heated. He pulled her against his body and kissed deeper. She shakily gripped his shirt as she responded to the kiss. Just for a moment he allowed his mind to lose itself in her. He loved how her body fit against his, it was like she completed him. She tip toed to deepen the kiss and slowly allowed his tongue into her mouth.

"Lord Masamune, I have urgent-" Yukimura stopped and blushed heavily as he quickly turned away. "My apologies!" Yukimura stood in the garden and looked down at his feet. Normally he'd come around the side of the house and would see Masamune drinking sake after a battle. The last thing he expected was to see him so intimately sharing a kiss. _Though Sasuke did mention that he was engaged, I just never imagined. Wait a second, that was the woman from the battlefield? _

Masamune pulled away from Megohime. She stared at him wide eyed, panting heavily as she placed her hand over her heart. "I'll be back later." He knew he had to distance himself from her after that, he could have easily gotten carried away. _What was I thinkin'? _He walked in the garden with Yukimura away from the main house. "What's up Sanada?"

"Lord Masamune, my deepest apologies, I hadn't known that you were...um occupied." he bowed, as a heavy blush set on his cheeks. His expression changed "But the men that ambushed us...it seems that they were merely the first in a wave of attacks."

–

Megohime closed the sliding door after Masamune left the room. She slumped against the wall and covered her red cheeks. "Ugh! That man is so infuriating...first he yells at me, then he kisses me." her finger tips danced a crossed her lips that were still warm from the kiss._ This doesn't change anything...I still need to learn how to fight. I guess this means that he and Kojuro won't teach me...maybe Yoshinao and the others. _Her eyes moved to Masamune's swords. She unsheathed one of them and got used to the feel of the blade in her hands. It was noticeably lighter than the one she brought into the battle. She moved and pretended to slice through her opponents. Her moves were precise and calculated, if she'd been in a real battle she would be a liability at how slow she moved. Hearing someone approach she placed the sword back into it's sheath and laid it back on the ground. Turning around she smiled at Masamune and Yukimura, who had just opened the door."H-Hi"

Masamune raised an eyebrow and stared at her skeptically. _What's she up to? _"Well Yukimura begged to properly be introduced to you." he gestured toward the young man at his side. "So Megohime this is Sanada Yukimura."

He bowed on cue. "I am Sanada Genjiro Yukimura of Kai, it is an honor to meet you."

She smiled and bowed. "I am Tamura Megohime of Mutsu, I am Lord Masamune's fiance'. It's a pleasure to meet any friend of Masamune."

"Friend, rival, whatever" Masamune mumbled under his breath.

The young tiger cub smiled brightly. "Thank you for opening your home to my men and I, we shall forever be in your debt." He bowed once again "Please excuse me, I shall retire to my room for the night." he closed the door behind him and made his way down the hall.

She noticed the contrast in personalities right away. Yukimura was loud and confident, and every word he spoke had such passion, compared to Masamune who was just as loud and confident but more relaxed. _They're personalities are almost like a mirror...so similar...yet so different..._.As Yukimura took his leave she looked over at Masamune. "We opened our home to him?" She didn't mind, she had no problem offering her home to people in need. She sat down on the futon and looked up at him.

He shrugged. "Yukimura did it for me a few months back, I figured I owed him the same kindness." he sat down on his futon beside her. He looked down at her wrist. "Does it hurt?" Other than her wrist she had a few cuts and bruises on her arm and cheek from when she fell but nothing too major. It was her ribs that hurt like hell, but Kojuro coated them in a numbing plant so for now she was ok.

She shook her head and gave him a kind smile. "I'm stronger than I look Masamune, I can handle myse-"

He swiftly pinned her down and gazed at her. "No you're not." he whispered against her lips. "You're small, and fragile...and easily over powered." he brushed his nose against hers lovingly. "You couldn't stop me if you wanted to..." _What the hell am I doing? I should let her go..._ He held her wrist firmly, but not hard enough to hurt her. He just wanted to prove a point, show her that she needed help, that she needed to be protected.

She glared at him. As much as she didn't mind being in such a compromising position with him, she didn't want to prove his point. _Fight...fight back! _She kneeed him in his side hard, the sudden gestured caused him to let up from his grip. She pushed him down with all her force and drew her tanto. She kept it sheathed, but held it to his neck. She too wanted to prove a point, she needed him to see that she wasn't defenseless. Her hair had come loose from it's bun as it spilled over him. It shut out any other distraction and forced him to look at her. She straddled him and pressed her lacquered tanto sheath against his neck firmly. Her lips tugged up in a small smirk, at having bested the One eyed dragon. "I'm STRONGER than I look" her bright brown eyes almost seemed to glow in the darkness.

He chuckled softly. Not to mock her, but in sheer amazement. This was what he needed in his life. He didn't particularly care for a wife that would sit at home and obey his every command. He liked that she challenged him, he liked that she called him out. Whether his heart was ready to admit it yet, he was falling in love with her. She looked absolutely breath taking over him. "Much stronger." he whispered.

She blinked in disbelief. "Wh-what?" she wasn't prepared for him to say anything like that. She was ready for a snarky off hand comment, maybe call it a lucky shot, but instead he praised her. She blushed softly and watched as he slowly took her tanto and moved it aside. "Masamune...what are you.." she blushed more as he sat up, making her fall back on to his hips.

He kissed her deeply and smiled against her lips. "I love that about you..." he whispered and continued to kiss her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. His hands gripped at her hips, feeling out her soft curves against the fabric of the yukata. She lost herself in the kiss, she could barley function a thought, all she wanted to do was continue to kiss him. This was their third kiss, and each time they were becoming more and more intimate. She wasn't sure if she was ready for what followed this kiss.

Slowly his hands moved up her yukata and slid it down her shoulders slowly. W_hen did he take off my obi? _She shivered as the cool air hit her exposed flesh, but kept moving against him. She gasped for air between the kisses and placed her hand against his chest. "W-wait..." she whispered.

He slowed down at her. Her eyes wide with confusion from their kiss, her cheeks and chest blushed heavily as she panted. He only intended on kissing her, but he wanted more. He lusted for her and it was becoming harder to control himself. "Sorry." he muttered as he removed her from his lap. "We should get some sleep, it'll be a long day tomorrow." He laid down on his futon and turned on his side, his back facing her.

She blinked._ I never said I didn't want to... _She sighed softly and began to fix her yukata. She tied her robe closed and covered her shoulders. The tension was almost suffocating. _I don't understand him... bastard thinks he knows everything. _She pouted as she laid on her futon and faced the other wall, her arms crossed over her chest. _Stupid Masamune...stupid...lovable idiot... _

As the sun shined in through the rice paper door she slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, Masamune's futon was empty and neatly put away, his helmet and swords were missing, which meant he went out. She took a bath and changed into her kimono before going out to the garden. She was surprised to see Yukimura practicing with his spears. It was almost like watching a dance, he moved so gracefully, opposite of Masamune's more aggressive and straight forward style. "Master Yukimura." she called out to him.

He turned and set his spears down, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Lady Megohime, you're awake." he made his way toward her and bowed.

"Where's Lord Masamune?" she raised her brow. She hadn't slept in the morning, it was abnormal for him to leave without telling her.

He smiled. "He and Master Katakura said they will be back by mid day. He asked me and Sasuke to look after you." He could tell that she was frustrated with his message.

She crossed her arms over her chest. _Who the hell does he think he is?_ "Maser Yukimura, I can assure you that I do not need a babysitter."

"Lady Megohime it's not that...Lord Masamune was worried about the injuries you sustained in battle...that and..." he looked down "We do not know who was behind the ambush and we have reason to believe that there will be more...The lack of intel would mean that we should keep an eye on loved ones." His expression softened "He didn't know if someone would be after your life as well."

She looked down and her shoulder's slumped. "I'm sorry for yelling at you..." She sat on the edge of the house on the porch, and overlooked her garden.

"It's fine, I understand your apprehension." he sat beside her. "No one wants to feel like a burden..I'm sure it was not Lord Masamune's intention to patronize you."

"I just want to be stronger..." she whispered. _Strong enough to stand by his side in battle..._

"Anyone brave enough to charge into war is strong...but Lord Masamune, Master Katakura, Sasuke, my Lordship, and myself as well as the other generals...we live and die by our blade...I'm sure he desires a greater fate for the one he will spend the rest of his life with."

She looked down. "What if I want more for him too...? It isn't fair that he makes these decisions on his own." She stood up and made he way toward her watermelon patch. She sighed softly and began to water the plants. The rest of the day had been relativity quiet. The Oshu soldiers were back home with their families, the Kai men had returned to their land. The only ones in the estate were Sasuke, Yukimura and Megohime. She cooked a large lunch, expecting Kojuro and Masamune to come back, but mid day had come and go, and there was no word from them.

After a few more hours it was time for dinner. Yukimura left a bowl of soup near her as he went on patrol around the house. Megohime sat by the garden and hugged her knees, not once did she touch her soup. _What if he got ambushed...or if he got sick.._. "Sasuke, any word from him?" she looked up at the tree. She was well aware that Sasuke had been watching her, he was sitting in the tree for the past few hours.

He felt bad about spying on her, especially when she seemed so sad and vulnerable, but he had direct orders to watch her when Master Yukimura was on patrol. The ninja was surprised that she noticed his presence, but merely jumped out of the tree and shook his head. "Sorry, nothing yet. I have my ninjas out scouting for him."

She nodded. "I see."

Yukimura finished his patrol of the estate and walked into the garden. "Lady Megohime, please it's getting late. You should get some rest." He looked up at her. "I don't have a doubt in mind that Lord Masamune will be by your side when you wake up tomorrow." he smiled brightly.

She nodded "Alright Master Sanada." she bowed. "I'll just head to bed...I would like to be left alone for the rest of the night." He bowed and took his leave, with Sasuke following him. Closing the side door to her room, she tied her hair up in a pony tail and changed into a short yukata because it gave her a lot more movement. She grabbed her tanto blade and slipped it into her obi and slipped her sandles on. She waited a few more minutes before slowly, opening the side door; she looked around seeing Yukimura walk away from the wall. _Coast clear... _She tip toed toward the wall, encasing the estate. In the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke standing near the entrance; his back to her. She climbed up and leaped over the wall. _Dammit!_ It was a much higher drop than she anticipated, her ribs hit the side of the wall as she attempted to make her way down. She gasped as she felt a pair of arms catch her. She blinked up seeing Yukimura. "H-Hey Master Yukimura." she laughed softly. A light blush on her cheeks in embarrassment from being caught. "I was just going for a walk"

"Lady Megohime, did you sincerely think that you could trick Sasuke and I?" his voice was stern.

Her shoulders slumped "Yukimura...I..I need to know that he's ok."

"Master Katakura is with him, and I assure you Lady Megohime. That when the one eyed dragon has his right eye, he is almost invincible."

"Ha almost invincible? Who are you kidding kid?" a familiar voice rang in her ears. Looking up she smiled brightly Masamune was on top of his black horse, it's chrome piping shining in the moonlight. Kojuro was by his side on his horse. "So, Yukimura. Whatcha doin with my girl in your arms?"

Yukimura looked down at Megohime and blushed softly realizing that he still held her. "My apologies." he gently set her down to her feet.

"Masamune..." she whispered and took a few steps toward him.

He sighed as he hopped off his horse. "You never learn do you?" his lips tugged into a small smirk. "After all of the injuries you got yesterday, you thought it'd be a good idea to scale a wall." Her lips parted as if she wanted to say something, but nothing she could possibly say could justify how dangerous her actions were. He looked back at Kojuro. "I told ya it was a good idea to have Yukimura and Sasuke watch her."

"You weren't back by noon...I thought that maybe someone ambushed you...or that you got hurt..." she looked down. "I needed to know that you were ok."

He cupped her cheeks. "And lets say hypothetically, I was hurt. Let's say you found my body, how is that going to help you?" She stiffened under his touch. Her eyes wide in fear. "I do have my reasons for doing what I do." he whispered down at her. "But don't worry ok? We're fine."

Kojuro got off of his horse and walked over to them, presenting her with a long wooden box. "I'm almost afraid to give this to you." he smiled.

She looked up at the two of them "For me?" Masamune nodded as he stepped back, allowing her to open the box. She lifted the top and her eyes widened at the beautiful blade. She ran her finger across the design on the side; a dragon intertwined with flowers. She lifted the blade form it's plush casing, it was slightly longer than the average samurai sword, but it was half the weight. Her eyes glazed over.

"We had to travel kind of far, there was one man that I knew that could make a quality blade in such a short time frame, but it still took longer than we planned." Masamune crossed his arms over his chest.

"You...had them make me a sword...?"

He nodded. "last night after you fell asleep I talked it over with Yukimura and Kojuro and we decided that you should have your own sword." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You talk like a samurai you might as well be able to back it up."

"Thank you...thank you so much..." tears began to roll down her cheek.

"It's nothing big, but it beats the hell out of swinging around your tanto knife like a mad woman."

"But you said I wasn't allowed in battle." her voice was soft as she held the blade by her side.

Yukimura smiled. "Your actions tonight prove that you will do as you please regardless of orders. I know that if you feel that you are more useful elsewhere, you will find your way to that battlefield to defend people that you love. It only makes more sense that you have some way to fight back."

Kojuro smirked. "The sword has a long reach, to compensate for your height and it is lighter so that you can move swiftly." he looked down at his own dual blades. "All of us have specialized weapons, no one can wield them the way we do. From Sasuke's ninja stars, to Lord Masamune's claws. This weapon was made for you."

She removed the sheath from the box and slid her sword inside of it. "I will make you proud, I promise."

They returned to the house, Yukimura and Sasuke decided to stay one more night and return to Kai in the morning. After dinner Masamune returned to his room, Megohime sat on her futon, admiring her new sword. The sword sheath matched her lavender lacquered tanto blade's sheath. The handle had a small charm of a flower.

Masamune sat beside her and handed her a small box. "I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day..." he looked down. "You...make me lose control..." he laughed "You're the one person I can't order around and I love it..."

She opened the small box and smiled at the dragon charm. It had a small stone in place as it's eye, but the other side was vacant. _Heh...a one eyed dragon..._She tied the charm on to the end of the handle beside the flower charm.

"But before you can go running into battle you have to be trained." he smirked and laid down on his futon. "So tomorrow, bright and early we begin." he closed his eyes and laid back on his arms crossed behind his head.

She slipped her sword away and playfully pecked his lips before laying down beside him. "Good night" she laid on her side, a smile graced her face.

His eyes shot open feeling her kiss but he smiled to himself as she shyly went back to bed. "Good night..."

To be continued...

* * *

Sorry for the extremely late update, but I finally got a huge burst of inspiration. I'm glad people like my story, I've already started the next chapter. Remember to review if you like it.


End file.
